Irreplacable
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: "Lisbon took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I need to know that you're not gonna run away again. I need to know that you're committed to this, to us." She left it open whether that implied them, or her and the baby." Tag to 7x12 Brown Shag Carpet. Jisbon. NEW CHAPTER: Tag to 7x13 "White Orchids" added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know what to say about this wonderful finale except that it was everything we ever could have hoped for. I love The Mentalist so much and it's so sad to see it end, but the ending was one of the best endings TV has ever seen.

I hope you guys enjoy the little tag I wrote. Actually it turned out to be quite long. I was just wondering how Lisbon would react to the whole case with the baby in mind.

Thanks to Idan for betaing and waterbaby for the mental help with this tag.

To me, The Mentalist will never end and I hope this fandom will continue to be as amazing as it is.

* * *

When Jane told her he had to show her something on their way home from work, she wasn't really sure what to expect. With Jane she never knew what to expect next, which made their relationship exciting and scary at the same time. It had only been a few days since he came back – or rather since she'd made him come back – so she wondered what he was up to next.

They stopped the car at the side of the road, and he walked around the vehicle to open the door for her. Most of the time she enjoyed Jane's gentleman-like behavior; sometimes it was a little annoying. But he had to make up for running off once again, so he could pamper her a little, right?

"Okay, you must close your eyes. No peeking, promise?" he asked, excited like a kid.

"How can I be sure you won't let me run into the nearest tree?" she mocked but did as asked.

"Have a little faith, Lisbon. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Still, she did as asked and closed her eyes, smiling.

"No you don't." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"My eyes are closed Jane, I can't see anything," she replied in fake annoyance.

"You've been with me for so long I'm afraid you might have taken over some of my bad habits."

"Like cheating? I'm _not _cheating!"

Jane laughed and gently pushed her forward. "Walk, I'll stay right behind you. If it makes you feel better, you can guess the surprise."

"I'm not as good at guessing as you are, Mr. Know-it-all." _Well, he doesn__'__t know it all__…_ She thought, but forced the thought out of her head quickly. To be honest, she was wondering if he'd guessed already and was just waiting for her to tell him, or she wasn't the open book to him he'd always said she was. She'd proved with the cup that she could still surprise him… sometimes she wondered what he'd say if he ever found the box with his letters in the basement of her house.

Yeah, Teresa Lisbon had become very good at hiding things, which she was very proud of.

Jane guided her through what felt and smelled like forest, while she was guessing what the big surprise could be. Honestly, she had no idea. "Did you buy me another horse?" she joked, really hoping it was not an animal. Okay a dog maybe. She'd like a dog, but you didn't surprise people with dogs in a forest.

"Just a little farther…"

"Is this a trick?" she joked uncertainly. What was he about to show her? She could hear the sound of ducks quacking. _Please don__'__t let it be a boat, please__… _

A few steps later and Jane made her stop, telling her to breathe in the air.

She did as asked. It smelled like forest and nature. Had he found a new spot for the Airstream?

Jane stepped away, giving her the chance to open her eyes. The scenery revealed a little lake in the middle of the woods, a little old shack which had seen better days on the other bank. No boat, no Airstream, no pony. What the hell were they doing here?

"Voila!" he grinned.

Lisbon didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know what she'd expected, but this wasn't it.

"Jane? What is this?"

"It's a little shack," he pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yeah. She could see that. Now he was talking about renovating it, about changing things, that he needed something to do. The question was, where was her place in all this? Or rather _their _place. Lisbon swallowed.

"So… you're gonna build us a house?" she asked, stricken.

"That's right. And when I'm done, if nothing else, we have a place to live. It's a start." Jane made it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Wow. Okay. Move in together. Into a house that Jane built for them. A start. A start for what? Had he even thought this through? Had he thought about how she'd feel about it? Once again she felt like Jane was trying to tell her how to live her life. He hadn't asked; he just confronted her with fait accompli.

She asked him about the FBI, if he'd decided on quitting, growing even more dissatisfied when he told her he hadn't decided yet. Had he even thought this whole thing through? He wanted a house at a lake, he maybe wanted to quit the FBI but he didn't really know. He wanted to live with her, but what else?

Lisbon was scared. Yes maybe he wanted her, but would that be enough to keep him? He'd abandoned her for the fourth time if you counted that evening on the cliff. What proved to her he wasn't going to run off again when the house was finished? She… she didn't have only herself to think about now. She needed some sort of commitment. Oh god, she felt sick.

Jane was smiling back and forth between the house and her, his smile slowly vanishing when he saw her face. "What?"

"I'm glad you got it, but… I have needs too," she managed to say.

"Like what?" He sounded a little surprised but seemed eager to hear what she had to say.

Lisbon took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I need to know that you're not gonna run away again. I need to know that you're committed to this, to _us_." She left it open whether that implied them, or her and the baby.

"I am. That's why I wanna do this." Jane reassured her while pointing at the little yellow house.

He really seemed like he was into this. Jane grew up in the carnival. He lived in a motel when he worked at the CBI and when he came to the FBI, he'd requested the Airstream. Jane had never had a steady place to live, a home to go home to.

If building them a house was his proof that he was going to stay with her, she could accept that. Jane only ever had a home when he had a family, when he had Angela and Charlotte. That he wanted to build a new home with her was something, right? She was his new family, wasn't she?

If that much was true, she needed one more thing from him. "Okay. When are you going to take off your wedding ring?" If he really wanted to start a future with her, he had to let go of his past.

Jane stared at her, his face falling, which made the feeling in her stomach grow even worse. She had never even considered asking him before, always thought when the time was right, he'd take the ring off himself. Shit.

Quickly, Lisbon tried to explain herself. "It just… it seems like you just don't wanna let go of it."

"No, no, it's not that," Jane started, but Lisbon continued. If it wasn't that, then what was holding him back? She needed him to be committed to this, to not dwell in the past, especially not when she had someone else to think about now, too.

"I understand why it's difficult for you." She really did. She'd dealt with his grief and quest for revenge long enough. But over ten years was a very long time.

"It's just that I'm used to it," he defended himself.

"I know…" Her phone started ringing and for a moment she considered just throwing it into the lake. Why the hell did someone have to call her every time she was trying to have an honest conversation with Jane? God, this was a mess.

Abbott told her they had to come back to work because they found another victim of the serial killer. Their conversation had to wait.

Lisbon turned back around to Jane, who was staring at the shack and the lake. He really wanted this, but he didn't want to take his ring off.

She searched for his gaze. "We have another victim."

Without another word about the house or their issues, they walked back to the car. Lisbon wondered if he would maybe change his mind if she just told him she was pregnant. For a second, her hand went to her belly, but she let it drop again like she touched something hot. She had to be careful now to not give too much away. Jane would know within an instant. Perhaps he'd change his mind if he knew about the baby, but Lisbon wanted him to change his mind because of _her_.

Xxxxx

The case took up most of their time that day. Jane wasn't acting weird, which she was thankful for. He probably knew that she had to make a point and he accepted it. The question was just what he was going to do about it in the near future. They had each other. That had to be enough for the moment.

Lisbon was surprised to see Agent Tork entering the bullpen with Abbott and Cho. She didn't really like him because after the CBI went down and Jane left, he'd been one of the agents to blame her for losing his job and having to undergo an internal investigation.

However, he couldn't be such a bad agent since he'd made his way up in the FBI. Sadly, Lisbon had to rescind her assumption when Tork had the idea to use Jane as bait for the serial killer.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Last time Jane did something like that it didn't turn out so well," Cho replied, annoyed.

Agent Richard Tork was not only a dick, but also a dork! Angrily she got up, going after Jane, who'd left the bullpen to go to the kitchen.

"Aaah, the wife and kid," Tork remembered.

"Yeah, the wife and kid," Lisbon shot back angrily. This idiot. Wasn't it enough he was constantly reminded of them by his wedding ring? Did there really have to be a case which repeated everything that happened to him? He must be incredibly upset. It probably didn't help she'd been pressuring him to move on this morning either.

It was best to approach him with some light case talk, Lisbon decided. She didn't want him to shut her out again because he thought he was better off alone.

"Poor kid. No wonder he thought he was psychic," Jane answered after listening to her summary of the coroner's report.

"There's no such thing as psychics," Lisbon smiled, hoping to lift the mood.

When Jane didn't answer, she felt even worse. This case was tough enough on him. She apologized for saying anything about the ring this morning. "I need you to do what you need to. I'm okay. I swear."

She was going to be okay, as long as Jane wouldn't run away again. They could do this. Together.

Xxxxx

Lisbon was furious. She was furious and afraid at the same time. Perhaps she could blame some of it on the pregnancy hormones, but when Jane agreed to go through with the plan of playing the bait for a serial killer, she couldn't stop thinking about how dangerous it was.

Would history repeat itself?

Her job was a dangerous thing, she knew, but for the first time she understood why Jane had taken her off the team in that hotel a few cases ago. He wanted her to be safe. Now the only thing she wanted was to keep _him_ safe.

This crazy killer was going after psychics. Jane had his doubts about the whole thing, but he realized it was the only way to flush him out.

She'd tried talking to Abbott, telling him it was a mistake, warning him, but he didn't listen. Sometimes she thought his trust in Jane was a little too much. Yes, Jane was the smartest person in any room, but what if this serial killer was even smarter? His lucky streak could end at some point.

It was dark in the Airstream. Lisbon stared at the ceiling since she was not able to sleep. She really hoped she wouldn't feel the morning sickness in the morning, or Jane would know what was going on right away.

"Teresa," he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here," she whispered back, curling into him. He smelled good. Jane always smelled good and it calmed her down. Their baby must like its father's smell too, or she would be feeling sick like she had been this morning when she'd been in the elevator with Agent Sanders from Special Victims Unit. If she could arrange it, she would not go anywhere near that guy any time soon.

"Don't worry about tomorrow." Jane kissed the side of her head, nuzzling her hair.

"Of course I'm worried, Jane." How could she not be?

"It's going to be okay. You'll be with me all the time."

"You don't have to do this. It's not worth it." _Think about what happened last time_, she added silently.

Jane stiffened, just like he'd read her thoughts. "This man is killing people, Teresa. If I'm the only one who can stop him, I'll do whatever it takes. I want you to be safe."

"That's what I want, too," she answered.

"I made this decision because I know you have my back. I trust you, Teresa."

Lisbon felt him lift his head and search for her lips. He kissed her reassuringly, his hands going around her belly to pull her closer to him. She wasn't able to stop a single tear from running out of the corner of her eye, overwhelmed by the feeling Jane had just touched her belly in which his child was growing. He always held her like this when they were sleeping in the same bed, but now that she knew, his touch held much more significance to her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Xxxxx

When they were standing in the TV-studio, she had her hands folded a little below her belly. "I'm going to tell you one last time. You don't have to do this."

For a moment she really hoped he'd grab her hand and walk out of the studio with her, but he didn't. Instead, he gave her a longing look before walking over to the host to sit down next to him.

Jane was nervous and kept looking at her. While she was worried about what could happen to him, he was worried about what could happen to her. Lisbon was glad she hadn't told him about the baby, or he would be scared as hell right now. On the other hand, there was always the possibility he wouldn't have done it in the first place with this knowledge.

After this case was over, she would tell him, she decided. He deserved to know all the factors when making his decisions. His ring being gone or not.

Lisbon watched him doing his thing. Jane was the best at what he did, and if he hadn't told her a hundred times there was no such thing as psychics, she would have believed him. Still it stung a little when Jane mentioned the host's wife just had a baby girl.

She couldn't hide a grin, shaking her head lightly. He'd never met this guy before and could tell just like that he'd just become a father, but he couldn't tell his girlfriend was pregnant.

If she needed more proof of Jane not being a psychic, here it was.

Xxxxx

The interviews continued. Lisbon felt more than exhausted and was glad Tork came to watch out for Jane. She needed to go to bed. Not being allowed to have more than one cup of coffee a day, she really felt she was missing some energy.

Yawning, she drove home and was just about to change into her night clothes when Abbott called her. He probably just wanted to know if she'd made it home safe, so she picked up with a tired "Yes, boss?"

The message from Abbott hit her like a baseball bat. No. No, no, no, no, NO! Her phone slipped out of her hand and fell on the floor. No. This couldn't be true. No. She sank down on the floor, grabbing the phone while Abbott was still talking.

"I need you to come to the office now."

She hung up, resting her head in her hands. It took a while before she realized she was crying. He should have never done these interviews. She should have stayed with him. Oh God.

What if this crazy psychopath killed him? The thought made her stomach rebel so hard, she almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Her hand went to her belly. Their child was growing in there, as tiny as a bean, you couldn't see it nor feel it, but you knew it was there. Jane didn't know about their child. He didn't know he was going to be a father again.

Panic rose in her chest and it was almost impossible to hold it together, but she had to—for Jane's sake, for their child's sake. Determined, she got up. She would find Jane. Her baby would not grow up without its father.

It was good to hear that Abbott had every available agent on the case. What didn't help though was him coming over to tell her she was right. Just because Lazarus took him didn't mean he wasn't going to kill him. She really hoped Jane found a way to give them time to find him, otherwise….

Xxxxx

Cho and Abbott stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Never in her life had she been this angry and demanding in an interrogation. But this was different. This man had information which could help them find Jane. In this moment nothing else mattered to her. All she wanted to do was find Jane…which she did.

The ride to the house felt like eternity. Although it was the first time since she became a cop that she willingly broke the speed limit, it seemed like she wasn't getting any closer to her destination.

She wondered what she'd find at the house. Would Jane be there or was Lazarus keeping him somewhere else, torturing him or even worse, already getting rid of his body? Frightened, Lisbon gripped the steering wheel tighter.

What did he do with Jane? Did he torture him, then kill him, then place him somewhere everyone was going to see it? If she had learned one thing from the decade-long hunt for Red John, it was that you don't mess with serial killers. Deep down she'd known their plan would backfire.

For the first time, she really regretted that she hadn't considered Jane's wish to just leave all this. They could be in Europe right now, traveling through Italy, Switzerland and Austria. Jane'd told her about Vienna and the beautiful Castle Schoenbrunn, about the Zoo they had there and about the Sacher torte they served in this cute little café. They could have been visiting places she only knew from TV by now, but instead she'd insisted on keeping her job.

Would she still continue with it once the baby was there? If Jane didn't survive this, she would be all alone. She'd have no one and she wouldn't dare to let her baby lose another parent.

"Stop it!" Lisbon told herself. "Jane is not dead. Jane is not dead. I swear, Patrick Jane, if you leave me after all this crap you pulled, I'm going to come and hunt you down." Her little speech made her feel instantly better although it didn't give her an answer to her questions.

If she was going to have this baby, she would have to cut back. If she could cut back for her baby, maybe she should cut back for Jane, too. She was this close to a happy ending with the man she loved; she never thought she could have one in the first place.

"Please God, please don't take this away from me," she whispered, playing with the cross around her neck. "Please don't let my baby grow up without a father. Please give me one last chance to save him. He's a good man, he _tries_ to be a good man, please don't let all of this be in vain. I love him so much. So please God, let him live."

A few moments later, Lisbon arrived at the house, scared she would find Jane's dead body somewhere around here. She had just left the car when the explosion went off. She ducked down behind the car, arms protectively going over her stomach. It felt like Red John all over again. Jane was gone, she was in a car trying to reach him before it's too late. Jane. Oh God. What if he was really in there? Last time she found him he was barely even alive, what if now…

She got up and ran over to the front door, the gun in her hands. She had to find Jane. He had to be alive. "Jane?" she called, terrified, hoping to get an answer.

The explosion came from the basement, so she took the steps, coughing because of the smoke. "Jane, are you here?" _Please don__'__t let him be dead. Please!_

She kicked the door open and walked inside the burning room. The flames were hot and the smoke was making it hard to see. "Jane?" Had the explosion torn him up? Was the last thing she was going to see of Jane a burnt hand or head?

A cough coming from the corner of the room scared her to death and made her turn around. Jane. Jane was alive. She found him. Relief flooded her while tears sprang into her eyes. He was weak and disoriented because of the explosion, but she somehow managed to make him stand up.

_Thank you, God. Thank you. Thank you for not letting him die._

He leaned on her heavily, making it hard for her to walk. They had to get out of there before either of them got smoke poisoning.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, ever!" she said, her voice heavy with emotion. Her body was still shaking from shock and relief she had found her love. She escorted Jane over to the car, helping him to sit down. Carefully, she opened a bottle of water to make him drink.

Jane was too weak to protest, so instead he took a few sips from the bottle she was holding to his lips only to turn his head away once he was done.

"It's going to be okay, Patrick," she whispered and then called Abbott. When she turned back to him she could see he was looking at her, his lips moving like he was trying to say something but didn't have the strength to voice his words.

"Jane. I'm here. You're safe." She found him. He was safe. Sometimes she wondered if he really was that lucky or if God took pity on her and heard her prayers. Probably both. Although she knew Jane didn't believe in any higher power, she was sure that Patrick Jane had at least ten guardian angles.

Her look must have given her away, because he gave her a weak but thankful smile. "If there's one angel walking on this earth, it's you, Teresa." Tears sprang into her eyes.

He reached for her hand, pulling her right into his arms with the last bit of strength.

"I'm never going to let you go. Ever again," Jane whispered, barely audible. The emotions of the past hours came crashing down on her, so she cried into his neck and they didn't let go of each other until backup arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of you requested a second chapter so I wrote one. The Mentalist has been over for some time now but I still hope you enjoy. This is a tag for "White Orchids".

Thanks to Idan for betaing!

* * *

(2)

Jane was over the moon. He couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop hugging Teresa and the little miracle she was carrying inside her womb. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined getting one more chance to be a father. To be honest, he wasn't really sure if he deserved all of this. The woman in his arms, whom he'd been in love with for many many years and whom he'd almost lost because of his cowardice, had agreed to become his wife and now, the mother of his child.

"I love you," Lisbon whispered, smiling. Jane just pulled her closer. It was unbelievable – he was going to be a father again.

"I love you, too. Both of you." He pulled back, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he covered her belly with his hand.

Lisbon bit her lip, grinning. "I wonder how you're going to top this wedding present."

He laughed, loud, open and happy with all his heart. "I bought us a house, my dear. But I agree there's no chance I'll be able to top this with any other kind of present. I'm so happy."

"Me, too." She smiled at him, incredibly grateful she had been able to surprise him, and even more grateful because he really seemed to like the idea of them becoming parents.

She didn't really know how it happened, just that it had. They had never talked about kids, hell up until a few days ago, they had never even talked about marriage. Now she had everything she never knew she'd wished for her whole life.

"How long have you known?" Jane wanted to know.

"I… I found out the morning of the funeral."

His face fell immediately. "Why… why didn't you tell me?" he asked, but he was Jane. He already knew the answer.

"I felt like it wasn't the right time… and then you were gone." She swallowed when she saw the pain and regret on his face. "I guess my hormones were going crazy when I decided to let them arrest you. Then there was the case. I didn't want to pressure you with the knowledge of a baby when you went on television and especially not after you were gone. The next day you asked me to marry you. I was… scared. So I decided to tell you now as my wedding gift to you."

His hands covered her cheeks very gently. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "You should have told me, Teresa," was the only thing he said.

"You needed time… and then it wasn't the right time to tell you. To be honest, I thought you'd figured it out yourself already. You're not as smart as you think you are, Jane," Lisbon teased him.

"Now that I think about it, everything makes sense. You've become quite good at hiding things from me, my dear. But next time, don't wait. Just tell me, please."

She raised an eyebrow. "Next time? I've hit forty, Jane. I'm not sure I'm up for a next time. I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this first time."

"Meh, Lisbon. You're a strong and healthy woman. I don't think this will be any trouble for you. You know, I'll always be here for you. I'll hold your hair when the morning sickness sets in; I'll be up for quickies in the supply closet; I'll get up in the middle of the night to get you a bear claw. I'll be there and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Quickies in the supply closet?" she asked, laughing.

"I'm deadly serious." Jane kissed her once again. Both of them jumped when a loud bang sounded, followed by a sparkle of white lights in the sky. Lisbon's hand went automatically to her hip where her weapon was supposed to be before she realized it was fireworks.

"Abbott really outdid himself," Jane grinned. They watched the fireworks from their little place at the lake, holding each other in a tight embrace.

"It's perfect," Lisbon whispered, staring at the scenery in front of them. Their guests had stopped dancing to watch the fireworks, too.

"It is," Jane agreed. He wasn't looking at anything except his wife though.

Xxxxx

After the last rocket exploded in the sky, the newlyweds walked back over to their guests, breaking the tradition of husband and wife leaving the party early. They enjoyed spending time with their loved ones way too much. Also, who knew when they would see them again? Abbott was leaving for D.C., the Rigsbys were leaving tomorrow and so was Lisbon's family, along with all the other old colleagues from the CBI.

"Heeeere come the Jaaanes!" Rigsby announced, once they arrived at the dance floor. He seemed considerably tipsy, but so were most of the other guests.

"Only at home," Lisbon declared.

"What, you're not going to change your name?" Jane asked with faked hurt in his voice.

"I'll change it to Lisbon-Jane, but I don't want Cho yelling _Jane_ at me in the office. That would just be too awkward for both of us."

"Thanks," Cho cut in, before he swept Grace off to the dance floor.

Rigsby just shook his head. "Soooo, where are the two of you going for your honeymoon? Grace and I went to Fiji and let me tell you, it was very good."

"I remember. You came back with dengue fever and Grace found out she was pregnant the second day of your two-week vacation. I don't want to spend my honeymoon in the bathroom and not get to see anything." Jane and Lisbon exchanged looks, wondering if she'd said too much, but Rigsby was already too drunk to get what she was referring to.

"We haven't made any plans yet, but I'll make sure to tell you where we are going once it's decided," Jane assured his friend.

"_Jane,_ I won't spend our honeymoon in the bathroom and I…" Lisbon hissed.

Jane kissed her to silence her. "We won't go anywhere in your first trimester, I promise."

"_Jane_."

"Dance with me." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor.

Xxxxx

It was long past midnight when the last guests left the party and Lisbon and Jane were finally alone. Abbott had promised them to send a cleaning company tomorrow afternoon, which would clean everything up.

They bid everyone goodnight, glad their wedding had turned out to be more than they could have hoped for. No sylvan theme, no serial killer, just their friends, family and them.

Once again, Jane led her to the middle of the dance floor, winding his arms around her hips. Lisbon rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, a happy smile on her face. They swayed together, all alone on the dance floor, with nothing but the music and the silent chirping of the crickets filling the night around them.

"I love you, Teresa. I love that you make me happy, that you're giving me the chance to be a father again. You have no idea what you mean to me."

Lisbon looked up, a tear escaping her eyes. "I love you, too, Patrick." She sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Perhaps we should declare our house a weapon free zone. I don't want you to shoot me when you get angry at me for something."

"Just don't do anything stupid, then I won't feel the need to shoot you in the first place."

He grinned down at her, imagining her with a round belly and swollen feet he'd gladly massage every time they hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Lisbon asked.

"You."

He bent down to press his lips against hers. The kiss was incredibly soft and light as a feather. When Lisbon sighed contentedly, he took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, sucking, exploring. She grunted softly, her hands gripping his jacket for steadiness.

"Let me make love to you, Teresa."

She nodded, before fusing their lips together once again. Jane picked her up, only breaking the kiss when he had to open the door of the old brown shack. It was lit with candles, a few white and pink rose petals covering the floor around the double size mattress with the white pillows and covers. A bottle of champagne with two flutes was standing right next to the left pillow.

"What is this?" Lisbon asked in amazement.

"One last wedding gift from Abbott. I think he didn't want our wedding night to be in the Airstream."

"Very considerate of him. Why haven't you thought about this?"

"Actually I booked us the wedding suite in a five-star hotel, but I like the idea of us inaugurating our new home on our wedding night much more." He carefully put her down, making sure he took her jacket off, too.

"And who tells me this old thing is not going to burn down the minute we are fast asleep?" she asked, eyeing the candles suspiciously.

"Have a little faith, Teresa."

"I married you. How much more faith can I possibly have?"

He didn't answer, instead pulling her close to kiss her breathless. Her arm found its way around his neck to hold him close, while Jane found the zipper on the side of her dress. He pulled it down, achingly slow, while she tried to open the buttons of his vest with only one hand.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, tracing the lines of her face with his lips.

"Actually, Cho picked out the dress. The other options were snow cone and slutty elf."

His head shot up in amusement. "Slutty elf, huh?"

"You just wait for Christmas," she grinned, sighing in relief because she was finally able to brush jacket and vest off his shoulders.

Jane just smiled and helped her to step out of her wedding dress, admiring the expensive white lace corset with a blue garter belt. His eyes rested on her belly for just a moment, before Lisbon kicked her heels off. She fastened her hand around his tie to pull him close again, laughing when he pushed her backward until her heels hit the edge of the mattress.

Slowly, they sank down on the mattress. Jane's magical handiwork made the corset vanish within seconds so he could finally savor her alabaster skin with the rose tipped breasts. He gave one of them a hard squeeze, before he took the other one into his mouth, nagging, teasing, licking.

Lisbon moaned, lifting her hips so she pressed firmly into his groin.

"Not yet," he growled, his hand gliding over her breast to her belly where it rested for a second, then went on to feel the dampness of her panties. She was more than ready for him and if he wasn't careful, their wedding night would be over much sooner than he liked it.

"Please," she begged.

She was his wife now. He couldn't deny her anything. He brushed her panties aside, rubbing her clit teasingly, before he slipped first one, then two fingers inside her. She was hot, liquid, ready.

Jane bent down to give her a kiss, then started to move his hand, his two fingers thrusting while his thumb continued to rub her clit. Lisbon moaned, her heart hammering so hard against her chest she was sure Jane must feel it.

"Come for me, Teresa," he whispered. She did. A gasp escaped her throat when she came crashing down. Her body was shaking, her nails digging so hard into his upper arms, she was sure he would have marks all over the next morning. But that wasn't so bad, was it? Jane was hers now and she was his. There would never be any other man in her life… Except if their baby was a boy.

Her breathing increased. Jane drew out her pleasure as long he could, until her body finally stopped vibrating. His smile was satisfied and a little smug.

"What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "You're perfect."

She leaned up, as her chest rose and fell heavily. Jane pulled her against him, bending her head backward so he had better access to her neck and throat. His breath hitched, when Lisbon sneakily slid a hand into his pants, gripping him tight.

"Let's get serious, shall we?" she grinned lasciviously.

Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and continued brushing against his arousal. "God, woman."

Jane helped her to get rid of his pants, pulling her panties down in the same move. She laughed, falling back on the mattress once again, her hands buried in his hair.

"It's too late to think about protection now, is it?" Jane asked.

"Ha, ha!" Lisbon replied, savoring the moment when Jane leaned down to kiss her belly.

"I can't believe I made you," he whispered to the baby inside her belly. "I never thought I'd feel this again…" Jane looked up, his eyes shining in the light of the candles. "Thank you, Teresa. Thank you."

She smiled back at him, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Jane had made a happier impression on her ever since they became a couple, but today he'd smiled so much, like he had ten years to make up for. Hopefully it would stay this way. She wanted to make him smile, wanted him to be happy.

"I am. I am, because I have you. Both of you," he replied as if reading her thoughts.

"How… never mind. You told me to stop asking this quest… Oh God!" she moaned when Jane entered her slowly, inch by inch with his swollen length.

They found their rhythm easily. Making love together was as easy as breathing for both of them. The moment Jane felt she was close, he flipped her to the side, entering her from behind to go even deeper. Lisbon moaned, her head falling to the side so he could kiss her, while his hand rested on her belly. The climax hit her unexpectedly hard the moment Jane pushed so deep he hit an especially sensitive spot. He silenced her moans by kissing her deeply and sucking at her tongue. It took him a little effort to make sure her climax was almost over before he came with a loud moan, pulling his head away to rest it on her shoulder.

Lisbon covered his hand on her belly with hers, sighing happily. They didn't talk for a while and when Jane regained a little energy, he finally managed to pull the blanket over their heated bodies.

"This was amazing… all of this, the whole day. It just feels like a dream," she whispered into the silence.

"I can assure you it's very real. We're a family and soon, we will have one more little member… maybe two."

"Easy there, Patrick. I'm… I'm old." He sensed the implied message and pulled her body even closer. She was right, having the first child at this age always included a risk, but she was a strong and healthy woman. Having a whole football team of children would turn out to be difficult, but there were other ways if this didn't work out. It would work out though, he was sure.

"You're not old. You're only as old as you feel. Don't worry, Teresa. Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"But how can you possibly know?" she asked, sighing.

"I think fate owes me one or two things. Little Montague will be fine. Won't you, baby?" Jane grinned while rubbing her belly.

Lisbon tensed. "Montague? No way we're naming our child after a Shakespearean clan. Where the hell do you get stuff like this from? How do you know our baby will be a boy anyways?"

"It's a fine name and very individual. Do you prefer Romeo?" he asked seriously.

She turned around now to face him in the dim light of the candles. "Romeo Jane? Our child will be bullied all his life. This discussion is not over yet."

"But you agree it's going to be a boy."

"I know you don't care whether it's a boy or a girl. You just want to mess with me. Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" she laughed, cuddling closer to his side.

"It'll keep getting better, Teresa. I promise."

She kissed him softly on the lips, a big smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
